


Bit of a long story

by roadsoftrial



Series: It always takes a little time [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Drinks, Confessions, M/M, prompto argentum sucks at keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsoftrial/pseuds/roadsoftrial
Summary: In which Gladio tries to get Ignis to spill the beans.





	Bit of a long story

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet in honour of Prompto's birthday!

‘You’re in love,’ Gladio says with a mocking smile in his voice the second Prompto leaves their table to go get the next round.

Ignis can’t help feeling a touch miffed by the lack of interrogation in Gladio’s tone, as if he’s so convinced he’s right he can afford to jump straight to an affirmation.

‘What makes you say that?’ he tries to stall, but he immediately curses his cheeks and the heat that spreads through them, and their lack of consideration for what he’d rather not give away so quickly.

‘C’mon, Iggy.’

Ignis can’t help feeling a touch miffed that Gladio doesn’t even bother giving him something to deny.

‘If you want something from me, you’ll have to be clearer I’m afraid,’ he finally says, hoping it’ll buy his cheeks enough time to come to their senses and stop betraying him so; hoping it’ll buy him enough time to come up with a proper non-answer.

Gladio laughs at that, deep and slow and _Nice try-_ like.

‘You gonna play it like that Iggy? Alright, you and Prompto, I mean.’

Well, fuck.

Ignis supposes it would’ve been wiser to discuss it before they’d made their way to the bar where they were meeting with Gladio to celebrate Prompto’s birthday. He supposes they should’ve sat at opposite sides of the table Gladio had secured for them, figures they should’ve probably sat a bit further apart, that it would’ve been more prudent not to let Prompto’s fingers brush over his under the table, not to let them get intertwined into his so easily, so inherently, like it was the most natural thing in the world (it sure felt like it was), like they were meant to be there all along (it definitely felt like they were), before Ignis could even ponder on whether he thought it was a good idea or not. He may have forgotten himself a touch, if he’s honest, may have let his features soften at the sound of Prompto’s voice, may have been too distracted by his tone, light and easy and cozy and inviting, to register the words that were being said. He may have paid more attention to Prompto’s thumb and the small circles it traced against the back of his hand to really pay attention to the conversation at all.

Here they are now, at a stalemate. Denying that he is, in fact, in love (stupidly so) doesn’t feel right, but admission is a path he’s not quite sure he’s willing to take just yet. Because this is still so new, because this is still so fresh, because that annoying, superstitious inner voice doesn’t want to risk breaking the spell so quickly, because he still hasn’t figured out a way to rationalise to himself that _this_ is happening, let alone to other people.

(Not that he hasn’t spent the week that followed their first kiss attempting to shut down that uncontrollable urge to scream at any nearby ear just how badly he’s fallen for one Prompto Argentum, just how good and warm and _right_ this all feels, just how stupidly, ridiculously happy they’d been the second they’d stopped hesitating and dancing around each other like there was a doubt in their mind that the signs had been misread, that _this_ wasn’t the real deal.)

He’s about to respond with something vague and noncommittal when a voice, bright and clear and entirely too loud, attracts their attention from across the bar.

Prompto’s voice.

 _‘Hey babe they have that whisky you like!’_ Ignis hears him yell, followed by long seconds of dawned silence, followed by a no less audible _‘Fuck!’_ that finally causes Gladio to burst out laughing as Ignis covers his face with both hands and cracks into a nervous laughter.

‘Well, that settles it I guess,’ Gladio says once they’ve calmed down.

‘He kept it to himself for an entire week, that’s commendable I suppose,’ Ignis chuckles before sinking his face deeper into his hands, but the smile tugging at the corner of his lips outweighs the deep red his cheeks are probably covered in by now.

‘Thought you two would beat around that bush forever. Even had a bet going with Cor,’ Gladio laughs, still, and it dawns on Ignis that he and Prompto may have been the last to realise just how badly they had it for each other.

‘I’m as surprised as you are,’ Ignis says for good measure before taking a long swig of his beer to keep his hands busy. ‘I hope you won, at least.’

‘Sure did. Alright Iggy. I want the deets.’

A laugh, somewhere between embarrassed and smitten.

‘It’s… a bit of a long story,’ he smiles. ‘I’m sure Prompto will be happy to tell you all about it when he comes back.’

He, for one, would want nothing more than to relive that story all over again.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> (Come yell with me on [tumblr](http://roadsoftrial.tumblr.com/) and [FFXV tumblr!](https://thelegendarynoctgar.tumblr.com/))


End file.
